A little change - Maybe a good thing
by Harmon.IslesFan
Summary: Jane Rizzoli is known as a great Det. She is sick and tired of everyone around her telling her to settle down with a good man. She left her hometown, and went towards the park away from Boston and meant a nurse Maura Isles. She was a strange woman but, might be in good use. Will they become friends or something more? A/U. Language: English. Rated T for now M Later. Rizzles.


**A/N - While I am still waiting on chapter 10 from MauraRizzoli1, I've decided to start a new story. I will eventually go back towards my other stories but, I need inspiration. Hope you all can understand that. And thank you to you guys for reviewing some of my work. When I first posted on here, it was a KP story. But, over the years, I didn't post any more because, people were not commenting on my stories. So, last year I decided to write a Fanfic on Rizzoli and Isles, My all time favorite TV show now. And just like that, I've had reviews. Thank you all once again for either favoring me (I'm shocked by the way} or even dropping a review on the box. Well, enough of me talking. Here's the story line.**

* * *

**Summary - Jane is sick and tired of the people around her telling her what to do with her life. "Settle down with a man." Her mom would say over and over again. Jane wants to be with a woman, a woman who is smart, and amazing. She soon has meant Dr. Maura Isles, who will change her life forever with her views.**

When the train left from Boston, the passengers where scrambling to find a seat before that would have to stand. A woman, stood in the far concer of the subway afriad of the people who would considered talking to her. She was a Detictive but, she was still afried of people who came in contact with her hands, even with the slightest brush she would be shaking. She looked over her shoulder and let out a small breath and rubbed her scared hands together to keep them from hurting and to keep them warm. She pulled her jacket close to her and waited for the next stop. She was heading towards the park to get some fresh air at least. She needed to get away from her friends, co-workers and family. Her mother kept on bugging her to settle down with a man, who she would love. Jane shaked with anger as she punched the wall besides her making some people jump when her hand contacted the metal wall. She glared at them when they staired at her and turned away quickly. She thanked god when the train had came to a slow stop and she made her way through the crowd towards the entrance. She exited the train and went up the stairs and it started to snow.

When it snowed in Boston, it get pretty heavy. She zippered up her jacket and pulled her scarf around her and made her way towards the park bench. She brushed the snow off of where she was going to sit and sits down. She let out a shaky breath she's been holding and, started to sob softly. She was so agervated with people she wanted to hit someone. She was so hyped up with her emotions, she didn't know someone sat down next to her who looked very concerned. She gently as she could, put her arm on Jane's tight arm. Jane jumped a mile and looked over towards the honey - blonde woman siting next to her. Jane let out a small smile and whipped her tears away at the offered tissue. She nodded thanks and looked down at her snow covered feet. She brushed them off with her hands and sat up once again. The woman looked towards her with intreast like she's trying to see what her problem was.

"Why you stiaring at me?" Jane grumbled with response.

"I was just seeing why you twitch your hands like that." She mumbled in response more towards her self. Jane looked down at her hands and held them close to her.

"M...May I?" The blonde asked softly , and sweetly.

Jane nodded and held out her hands. The blonde gently taken the cop's hands and turned her palms over. She saw that there was a scar on each hand in the same place. She gently used her thumb and rubbed over it gently and than harder. She did the same on the other hand and Jane relaxed at the soft touch the woman had provided her.

"I'm a resisted nurse and going for my master's degree and want to become a pathologist. Did you know that, the hands are the most important part of the human body than your feet or legs? I mean..."

Jane let the woman ramble of with different facts. She smiled and nodded occasionally to be impressed by her. She pulled away her hands when she was done with them and slide them back into her front coat pockets and shifts her feet from side to side. The woman smiled sweetly.

"I'm Maura Isles."

"J...Jane Rizzoli." Jane mumbled under her breath cold. She looked up at the sky and saw it was coming down heavy and she did not even realize this. She stood up and sneezed a bit letting out a soft moan. She so did not want to get sick near Christmas. The blonde stood up and smiled sweetly towards the new person she had just helped and meant on the street. She looked through her pursed and pulled out a paper and pen. She wrote down her phone number and gave it towards Jane. Jane grabbed it and glared at the piece of paper the stranger at handed towards her. She wrote down her own cell phone number and handed it towards "Maura." Maura smiled and putted it in her purse.

"Nice meeting you Jane. I hope we can become friends soon." She left and Jane was standing there alone while it turned dark and the snow was dancing gracefully down towards the already snow on the ground. Jane sighed and went towards the subway and waited for it to arrive. Once the doors had opened, she set foot in it and it went on it's way back towards her apartment. She was alone once again and needed someone in her life. Maybe just maybe her mother was right.


End file.
